


Touch

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: The Long Way Home [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bioelectricity, Kinktober, Multi, Porn, Project Olympus AU, Smut, Teasing, Touch, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: When Emma has trouble harnessing her bioelectricity, Evfra and Jaal get creative in their methods to help her.
Relationships: Evfra/Jaal/Emma, Evfra/Jaal/OC, Evfra/Jaal/Original Female Character
Series: The Long Way Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: WWKinktober 2020





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a planned AU for my Project Olympus series. The premise is that Emma is part of the Tempest crew from the beginning and has no memory loss. Evfra and Jaal are in a relationship and they welcome her into it.

Emma touched the edge of fabric that Jaal had used to cover her eyes. “Do you really think this will help?” she asked.

“You want to better learn how to use your bioelectricity, which means you need to feel it. Depriving you of a sense might help you focus better,” he explained, gently pulling her hand down away from her face.

“Your focus is atrocious as it stands now,” Evfra piped up. He was sitting in a chair adjacent to the couch, closer to the patio doors that were open to let in a light breeze.

Emma sighed and pulled her legs up on the couch and crossed them. “You don’t have to insult me,” she grumbled.

She heard Jaal move away and sit somewhere else, but she wasn’t quite sure where. Even with the blindfold cutting her sense of sight, she was still acutely aware of their presence in the room. And she could feel their eyes on her. She shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. _What if I mess up again?_

Evfra and Jaal were patient teachers. And she was a lousy student. Emma always had a hard time focusing long enough to do anything but randomly zap them with her bioelectricity. She was imprecise in wielding it, and it was an endless source of frustration. Especially when Evfra and Jaal used their own with ease. They could communicate with each other in a way she was having troubled with. It made her feel like a spectator in their relationship. A fear they always quelled, but it still reared its head every now and again.

“It’s not going to be perfect,” Evfra reminded her. “It takes time to control it well.”

Emma let out a breath. “Right,” she murmured, still unconvinced that she was going to do anything well.

“Feel it,” Jaal said, keeping his voice smooth and calm. “Remember, it’s a part of you.”

She could feel it. The way it buzzed over her skin. The many points it was tethered—anchored—to her being. Knowing it was there wasn’t the problem. It was using it. Sometimes it wasn’t enough, sometimes it was too much. Each time she failed was disappointing.

“You’re spiraling,” Jaal said.

Emma grimaced. She was a walking broadcast. They knew something was wrong before she ever vocalized it, but she couldn’t do the same for them.

“What are you afraid of?” Evfra asked. “Failure?”

She nodded.

“Perhaps we should take a different approach,” Evfra said. “One that doesn’t feel so stressful for you.”

She felt the couch dip on either side of her. They weren’t touching her, but she knew they were close enough to touch. She was nervous. Most of the time they were trying to make her project. That meant they would be at a distance. Why were they so close? She swallowed hard.

“Relax,” Jaal murmured before she felt a gentle brush against her arm. Nothing physical was touching her, but it felt like he was resting his hand on her arm.

On the other side, she felt a similar pressure on her leg. Her bioelectricity sparked in excitement. But she didn’t understand why. They were just touching her. Soothing her. Trying to keep her from getting inside of her head and messing up before she even started.

“What do you feel?” Jaal asked.

“It feels like you’re touching me,” she said.

Evfra snorted. “Is that all?”

She frowned. Was she supposed to feel something else? Were they projecting an emotion to her and she just wasn’t getting it? Emma pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, gently worrying the flesh with her teeth. This wasn’t going as well as she hoped it would.

A thumb—an actual thumb not just a sensation—brushed across her bottom lip, gently moving it back in place. Cupping her chin, they tilted her face up and to the left. Jaal kissed her—she didn’t need her eyes to know who was kissing her—languidly. His other hand moved up her back until he could tangle his fingers in her hair. Evfra’s hand moved to her inner thigh and squeezed.

_Oh._




This is why her electricity sparked when they touched it. It knew what they were projecting even if she didn’t understand.

Emma raised her hands to reach for them, but they both grabbed her wrists so she couldn’t. Gently they moved her hands back to her sides. It hardly seemed fair. They were touching her, but she couldn’t touch them back. She whined in frustration.

“You can touch us without your hands,” Evfra reminded her.

What did they want her to do? Shock them?

“Just try, Emma,” Jaal murmured against her mouth. His hand left her wrist and drifted underneath her shirt. Cupping her breast, he swallowed her gasp eagerly when his thumb swiped over her nipple.

She just wanted to move her hands from where and touch them anyway. But she was trying to be good. It was just so much. Jaal was kissing her and touching her. Evfra still only had his hand on her inner thigh, but she knew he was waiting…calculating. Perhaps he was waiting for her to try, to fail or succeed.

Emma gathered the vestiges of her concentration—which were very little—and tried to feel. She imagined her bioelectricity like a net over her skin. Some points were strong, others were weaker, but all of them a part of her. All she had to do, was move it. Shape it with her intent and reach out and touch them. And she desperately wanted to touch them.

Her first attempt was weak and mired by the soft kisses Jaal placed on the column of her throat. At this point, she was certain they were just trying to sabotage her. Or making her work for it. Regardless, her second attempt was stronger—more determined. Yet, it fizzled out quickly the moment she felt it brush against their own fields.

“Not bad,” Evfra murmured, letting go of her wrist to cup her chin and tilt her face in his direction. His kisses were rougher and more commanding than Jaal’s.

Jaal pulled the fabric of her tank top up to expose her chest. She barely had time to think before his mouth closed over one of her nipples. With his other hand, he slipped his finger in the waistband of her underwear. Evfra finally moved his hand from her inner thigh and did the same. With a little help from her, they pulled her shorts and underwear down all at once.

She knew she was dripping by now. The breeze from the open patio door cooled the slick on her vulva and inner thighs, making her groan. Thank goodness the patio was private and no one could just walk by and see. Although the thought of being caught like this didn’t exactly turn her off.

Their hands moved to her inner thighs, pulling her legs apart so she couldn’t press her thighs together to stave off the ache. It just made her wish they would touch her. Part her sensitive folds and sink their fingers into her. Thumb her clit until her thighs trembled. But they weren’t. Did they want her to beg?

Evfra pulled away. “Try again,” he demanded.

They paused, waiting for her. Neither one of them budging until she attempted to use her bioelectricity. And she knew they wouldn’t resume until she did.

She drew in a deep breath. This time she tried for Evfra. Her fingers twitched, but she kept them by her side as she imagined her electricity as tangible. All she had to do was reach and touch him. Focus it down his chest to his abdomen. Perhaps tease him like he was teasing her.

Evfra grunted.

Jaal laughed, kissing her on the cheek. “See. You can do it,” he praised her. “And you’ll keep getting better.”

“We’ll just have to keep practicing,” Evfra added, his fingers drifting closer to her aching cunt.

“If this is how we practice, I’m game,” she said.

Jaal laughed again, covering her mouth with his once again. Electricity sparked from his fingertips and the sensation went right through her. Emma’s hips bucked, trying to urge them closer. She didn’t know if it was their own eagerness or if they wanted to finally reward her, but they complied.

They had teased her enough and she was ready. Wanting. Evfra’s finger faintly brushed her clitoris, but it didn’t stop there. His fingertip dragged over her swollen labia. Seemingly tired of teasing her, Evfra pressed his finger inside of her.

Jaal released her mouth, kissing back down her neck and chest, but Evfra instantly captured her mouth again. She scarcely had a moment to think or breathe. Jaal’s hand joined Evfra’s, but he focused on rubbing her clit in small circles. His other hand was on her back to keep her steady when she was all too ready to melt into a puddle. Evfra’s free hand tangled in her hair, his fingers gently pressing into her scalp.

Every bit of her was on fire. They were touching her everywhere they could all at once. And there were times she felt touches where she knew their hands were not. Sparks flew between them and dissipated just as quickly. Their fields tangled together with ease like they were meant to. It felt like so much…too much. But she felt surrounded…held…smothered…loved.

Evfra crooked his finger, finding the spot within her that was bound to make her fall apart. And she did without fail. They held her close between them as she crested and then quickly fell. Her entire body was warm and she knew she was flushed. For a moment, they were still. Then they both gently placed a kiss on her cheeks.

Remembering she had hands again, Emma reached up to pull the blindfold from her face. The brightness of the room made her blink. They were staring at her with varying expressions of adoration and pride. It made her chest swell.

“How was that?” she asked, her throat a little dry.

Jaal brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “You did well,” he said, kissing her brow.

“And we found something that works for you,” Evfra added with a hint of smugness.

Emma tried to glare at him, but she was unsuccessful. Mostly because she wasn’t even mad. He chuckled. “You know, I’m going to get really good at this. And you might regret it,” she warned.

“You and I have very different ideas of regret.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked


End file.
